Woody Woodeater III/Main article
Woody Woodeater III is an adult male termite and the king of the termite mound. Lost in the jungle, he meets Timon and later Pumbaa, who help him find his way back to his home and secretly plan on eating him and his subjects, much to Pumbaa's guilt. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Going Uruguay" Timon is walking with Woody, who is lost from his termite mound. The two then run into Pumbaa, with Timon telling the warthog that he's helping out Woody. After Woody introduces himself to Pumbaa, Timon takes his friend behind the bushes to tell him a secret, which is that they are going to eat all the termites after bringing Woody back home. While Timon, Pumbaa, and Woody are on their way to the termite mound, they go upon different weathers, which are snow, rain, and heat. After that, Woody tells Timon and Pumbaa how much he appreciates their help and that he will plan on making a praising celebration once he returns to his mound. While Timon believes that sending Woody home should no longer be difficult after going upon the three different weathers, a wind suddenly blows, making Woody fly up in the air. Timon and Pumbaa rescue the termite, but soon realize that they are in mid-air. Timon, Pumbaa, and Woody fall down and land in a beach water. Woody sees that they are not so far from his termite mound and asks Timon to take to check to see how close they are. While the meerkat follows Woody's order, the termite tells Pumbaa a secret, telling him that he has a feeling that the only reason Timon is helping him is that he wants to eat him and his family, much to Pumbaa's shock and guilt. Woody then feels guilty about his suspicion and tells Pumbaa not to tell Timon about it, to which the warthog nervously agrees. Timon tells Pumbaa and Woody that the termite mound is straight ahead. When they get there, Woody's family is delighted for the king's return and they celebrate while Timon is getting ready to eat them. Woody makes his children thank Timon and Pumbaa for helping him out. After the children thanks the two friends, Pumbaa feels even more guilty and starts to freak out by saying that he is a coward and that he can't keep secrets. After hearing Pumbaa's words, Woody suspiciously asks Timon about the secret Pumbaa mentioned. While the nervous Timon is about to reply, a Timon angel and Timon devil appear on his shoulders, with the angel telling the meerkat to tell the king the truth. While the angel and devil argue, an angel Pumbaa and devil Pumbaa appear on Timon's shoulders as well. After all four angels and devils get into a fight and disappear, Timon, now feeling as guilty as Pumbaa, reveals his secret to Woody. Woody is honored by Timon and Pumbaa coming clean with him and he repays the two friends by telling them that instead of them devouring him and his family, he could make them a home cooked meal for the two friends, much to their excitements. However, the meal is revealed to be a tree stump, which Timon and Pumbaa don't seem to like but reluctantly eat it anyway. Personality and traits Woody is a friendly and kind-hearted termite. He is very thankful for Timon and Pumbaa's bravery, stating that it means a lot to him and his mound. He also loves to laugh and joke around with Timon and Pumbaa. Although he appreciates Timon's help, Woody is shown to be a little suspicious about the meerkat's plan, as he secretly tells Pumbaa that he feels that the only reason Timon volunteers on helping him is that he wants to eat him and his fellow termites. He soon feels guilty about his suspicion. However, when Pumbaa admits that he is a coward who can't even keep secrets, Woody seems to realize that his suspicion was true, as he gets Timon to come clean with him and his subjects. When Timon comes clean to the termite, Woody is appreciative of the meerkat's honesty, as he previously mentioned that it is the one thing that means more to him and his subjects than bravery. Because Timon and Pumbaa became honest, Woody makes the two a home-cooked tree stump, which they don't seem to like. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995–1999) - (TV series) - Jim Cummings Gallery GoingUruguay screencap2.png GU_Woody4.png GoingUruguay screencap3.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles